novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Aswang
An a'swang' (or asuwang) is a shapeshifting monster in Filipino folklore usually possessing a combination of the traits of either a vampire, a ghoul, a warlock/witch, or different species of werebeast, or even all of them together. It is the subject of a wide variety of myths and stories. Spanish colonists noted that the Aswang was the most feared among the mythical creatures of the Philippines, even in the 16th century. The myth of the aswang is well known throughout the Philippines. It is especially popular in the Visayas, southern parts of Luzon, and parts of Mindanao. Other regional names for the aswang include "tik-tik", "bayot", "wak-wak", "sok-sok" and "kling-kling". Anthropologists believe that the Aswang belief came from the mythmaking of the Spaniards to keep the population under control. Through the encomienda system, a town is arranged into easy-to-manage layers, and labeling those who lived too far away as tulisans (dissenters). To scare off the Filipinos, stories of Aswangs living in the outskirts of the forests were spread in towns to keep everyone in groups and maintain control. In the Novum Terram universe, they are one of the enemies of the Tagabantay, the Kapatiran and the International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species, but they are allies to common bonggambies, and other types of vampires. They are brought from a 2013 Philippine television series, Juan Dela Cruz, to real life Earth, by a team of bonggambies as a retaliation against Encantadians, Lastikmen, Kokeys, and all kinds of species based on every Philippine television serieses, who try to stop the bonggambies from their advancement in Mindanao. Definition Aswang or "asuwang" is derived from the Sanskrit word a''sura'' which means 'demon.' Sometimes this creature is called the "bal-bal" or ghoul (maninilong in Catanauan, Quezon), which replaces the cadaver with banana tree trunks after consumption. Aswang stories and definitions vary greatly from region to region and person to person, and no particular set of characteristics can be ascribed to the term. However, the term is mostly used interchangeably with a manananggal and are also usually depicted as female. Appearances The Aswang appears like ordinary humans but they can transform into purple-skinned hairy beast. They have superhuman strength, extremly fast and agile. They can also see in the dark and can jump at high heights. Their diet consists of human flesh. Behavior Unlike vampires and other similar creatures, they are not harmed by sunlight. They are daywalkers. Aswangs can also be befriended, they can talk to you like any normal human: they laugh and/or cry, get angry/sad, get hurt/humiliated and feel shy and envious. These creatures do not harm their friends and neighbors, and were said to be exempted from their target victims for food, hence the Filipino saying, "Mas mabuti ang aswang kaysa sa isang magnanakaw" (English: "An aswang is better than a thief"). Society Through the guidance of their Haring Aswang, Samuel Alejandro, they have infiltrated almost all sectors of the human society, with the church as one the exception. Aswangs either carry or wear some sort of mystical black-gemmed jewelry to avoid detection by the Tagabantay. Their untransformed appearance also helped them blend in the human society. They get their food from the hospitals and funeral centers owned by their leader which lessened incidents of aswangs killing live humans for food. However with the shielding of Juan Dela Cruz, the Tagabantay by their own leader, increased these kind of incidents again so that the aswangs can feed their own families. During the Vampire Wars (or World War IV), they can also carry out miitary vehicles as well. Religion Like bonggambies, they both worshipped the goddess Saragnayan who promised the aswangs' victory, prosperity and dominance over the humans through the Anak ng Dilim. Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Vampires Category:Evil Species Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Bipedal Species